Harry Potter i Przeklęta Dusza
by zywek
Summary: Sequel Kryształu Śmierci. Po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a szanse na pokonanie Lorda Voldemorta wydają się nikłe. Michael zaś przeżywa śmierć Kate, a w zakonie Feniksa dochodzi do ciągłych kłótni. Czy czarodzieje będą w stanie zjednoczyć się w obliczu wroga? Jaka jest prawdziwa przyczyna nieśmiertelności Lorda Voldemorta i co z tym wspólnego ma martwa dziewczyna?
1. Kłopoty

Chris siedział samotnie w swoim pokoju na Grimmauld Place i rozmyślał o tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Rozmyślał o tym, że nawet Ci, których uważał za przyjaciół do końca mogą zdradzić dla pozyskania władzy, lub zgłupieć. Nie wiedział, co kierowało Kate. Chciał również, by Ann wreszcie wróciła, bo tylko ona mogła uspokoić teraz Michaela i doprowadzić do tego, że choć raz chłopak zejdzie na dół i zje śniadanie z e wszystkimi. Próbował kilkakrotnie namówić Michaela do tego, by zszedł do nich, jednak ten nie dawał się przekonać. Siedział sam w swoim pokoju i czytał listy, które przez te wszystkie lata napisał do dziewczyny. Oglądał wspólne zdjęcia i wspominał, a także medytował. Próbował znaleźć rozwiązanie, tak przynajmniej im to tłumaczył. Robił podróże astralne, jednak Chris i Herbert wiedzieli, że do niczego nie doszedł. Nie musiał im tego mówić. Znali go wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że wcale mu teraz łatwo nie jest i szybko o niej nie zapomni. Nikt z nich przecież o niej szybko nie zapomni. Spędziła z nimi wiele lat i przeżyła wiele przygód, tych mniej ważnych i ważnych. Chris siedział i myślał. Drugi tydzień Michael nie schodzi na dół i Chrisa powoli zaczęło to denerwować. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, jednak nie wiedział co. Postanowił jednak porozmawiać o tym z Syriuszem i Jamesem. Zszedł na dół i odnalazł starszych mężczyzn siedzących w jadalni. Podszedł do nich i zaczął rozmowę. *** Śmierć. Dla Michaela była ona wybawieniem. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić, by teraz odejść. Wiedział, że musiał wypełnić swoją misję i podjął decyzję o jej wypełnieniu. Teraz jednak siedział samotnie w swoim pokoju i myślał, co ma teraz zrobić. Jedna z najważniejszych dla niego osób straciła życie przez jego przyjaciela. Michael wiedział, że Chris chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Nie wiedział jednak, że Chris posunie się do czegoś takiego. Ciągle miał nadzieję, że to tylko kolejny głupi żart. Miał nadzieję, że gdy wrócą do Hogwartu, Kate podbiegnie do niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uwiesi mu się na szyi spyta, jak minęły mu wakacje, albo, że zaprosi ją jeszcze następnego dnia, i że przyjedzie tu właśnie dla niego… Rozmyślania Michaela przerwał ktoś łomoczący do drzwi pokoju. - Otwarte! – warknął Michael. Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się z wielkim łomotem i do środka wtoczyli się Chris, Herbert, Syriusz oraz James. - Przyszliśmy ci zakomunikować – odezwał się Syriusz – że mamy dość tego, że ciągle siedzisz w tym pokoju i nawet się stąd nie ruszysz. - Postanowiliśmy – wtrącił się James – że wszyscy pojedziemy na jakąś fajną wycieczkę. To znaczy… Wy pojedziecie. My zostajemy w domu - Było trzeba tego nie mówić – zaprotestował Syriusz. – Teraz znów będzie próbował znaleźć jakąś wymówkę, żeby nigdzie się stąd nie ruszyć. - Ale ja nigdzie nie jadę – odezwał się Michael. - A nie mówiłem? - spytał z groźną miną James. – Nie ma czegoś takiego, że nigdzie nie jedziesz. Pakuj się i to bez dyskusji. - Ale – próbował protestować Michael. – Ale ja tu muszę czekać, bo… - Żadne ale – stwierdził głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu James. – Pakuj manaty i wypad. - Ale mi tu jest dobrze! – kontynuował Michael. – nic nie muszę robić, a z tymi debilami jak gdziekolwiek pojadę, to znów wpakują się w jakieś problemy i to ja będę musiał ich z nich wyciągać! - I bardzo dobrze! – stwierdził milczący dotąd Chris. – Przynajmniej się trochę rozerwiesz i przestaniesz myśleć o tym, czego nie mogłeś zmienić. *** Po półtorej godziny wszyscy byli już gotowi do drogi. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, gdzie jadą, jednak Chris i Herbert cieszyli się, że nie będą już musieli siedzieć w domu. Nikomu z nich nie chciało się spędzać wakacji na Grimmauld Place, gdyż ten dom nie nastrajał optymistycznie do życia. Co z tego, że znaleźli zarośnięty ogród za domem, skoro i tak nie mogli tam bardziej wyluzować. Chris twierdził, że męczy go siedzenie w domu. Herbert też miał dość i nawet Emily nie była w stanie poprawić mu humoru. Cieszyli się więc, że Michael wreszcie dał się wyciągnąć z pokoju i razem pojadą na jakieś wakacje. Nie obchodziło ich to, że sami nie wiedzieli gdzie ich wysyłają. Wzięli tylko najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy. Ubrania, różdżki i namiot. *** Aportowali się na jakimś polu wśród rosnących nieopodal drzewek i innych chwastów niewiadomego przeznaczenia. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie są dokładnie. Michael jak zwykle jako jeden z najbardziej poważnych i przezornych z ich czwórki, gdyż Harry również się z nimi zabrał postanowił sprawdzić, a przynajmniej spróbować sprawdzić, gdzie tak właściwie oni są. W tym celu rzucił zaklęcie współrzędnych geograficznych. Zaklęcie jednak zdawało się nie działać. Michael spróbował jeszcze kilkakrotnie uzyskać informacje o położeniu geograficznym, jednak bez powodzenia. - Spróbujcie rzucić to zaklęcie – zarządził. – Mi albo to nie wychodzi, albo mam uszkodzoną różdżkę. Chris machnął różdżką, wypowiadając w myślach formułkę zaklęcia, jednak nic się nie stało. Spróbował jeszcze dwukrotnie, jednak za każdym razem nic się nie działo. Po nim spróbował to samo zrobić Herbert, jednak jemu też nic się nie udało. Michael spojrzał na nich ze złością. - Wiedzieliście, że tak będzie? – spytał cicho. Chris spojrzał w ziemię, zaś Harry zaczął przechadzać się nucąc jakąś sobie tylko znaną piosenkę. - No nie! – ryknął Michael. – Czy wyście do reszty oszaleli? - Po co się tak denerwujesz, chłopczyku? – spytał Chris. – Nie ma przecież powodów do nerwów. - Nie jestem żadnym chłopczykiem! – warknął Michael. – Albo mi natychmiast powiecie, gdzie jesteśmy, albo was tu zostawię i wrócę do domu. - Nie wrócisz – stwierdził siedzący do tej pory cicho Harry. – Na to miejsce nałożone są silne i bardzo rozległe bariery antydeportacyjne. - Ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz! – jęknął Herbert. – To ja myślałem, że jeszcze sobie zaproszę tu Emily, a ty mi mówisz takie rzeczy… - Ale aportować się tu da – uspokajał go Harry. – Przecież my się tu aportowaliśmy. Zresztą nigdzie nie musimy iść. Mamy zwierzynę w lesie, niedaleko jest sklep… Jak czegoś nam zabraknie, to będziemy mogli sobie po prostu to kupić. - Ponoć niedaleko jest jakiś nawiedzony dom – dorzucił Chris z uśmiechem. – Będziemy mogli go sobie zwiedzić. - Nie będę zwiedzał z wami żadnego nawiedzonego domu – powiedział Michael. – Ja sobie tu zostanę, a wy możecie sobie iść go zwiedzać. - Ale ty jesteś nudny – stwierdził Chris. – Ptaki w locie spadają, jak cię słuchają. - Nikt ci nie kazał nigdzie mnie ciągnąć – odgryzł się Michael. – Zresztą ty nigdy nie potrafisz być poważny. - Poważny będę po śmierci – uśmiechnął się Chris. – Życie jest od tego, by się bawić, a przynajmniej w moim wieku. - Ja naprawdę nie mam siły na twoje durne żarty – warknął brunet. - A ja nie mam siły na twoje żałosne humorki! – krzyknął rozwścieczony Chris. – Ciągle tylko Kate i Kate! Zrozum, że ona już nie istnieje i nie wróci! Powinieneś się z tym pogodzić! To dla Michaela było zbyt wiele. Z rykiem ranionego zwierzęcia rzucił się na Chrisa i obaj przyjaciele potoczyli się po trawiasto-liściasto-gałęziastym podłożu, tłukąc się gdzie popadnie. Michael zahaczył nogą o jakieś drzewo. Chris myśląc, że już go ma, próbował połamać mu rękę, jednak ten odbił się od ziemi i uderzył całym ciężarem swojego ciała w Chrisa. Chris odtoczył się oszołomiony na drugą stronę ścieżki, a Michael wstał i podszedł do niego. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z góry i powiedział: - Nigdy nie mów do mnie w ten sposób. Chris jednak go nie słuchał. Poderwał się szybko z ziemi i uderzył barkiem w ramię Michaela. Chłopak odsunął się lekko, a wtedy Chris wyskoczył w powietrze i potężnym, dwunożnym kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową posłał przyjaciela z powrotem na ziemię. Michaelowi powietrze uciekło z płuc. Starał się złapać oddech, jednak przez jakiś czas nie mógł tego zrobić. Zaraz gdy udało mu się to zrobić, podniósł się zataczając się lekko i rąbnął Chrisowi pięścią w twarz. Chris nie był mu dłużny i obaj przyjaciele zaczęli się tłuc i lać. Michael uderzył Chrisa pięścią między oczy, a Chris strzelił mu w podbródek. Michaelowi z trzaskiem głowa odskoczyła do tyłu, jednak chłopak zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Uderzył Chrisa w bok szczęki. Rozległ się trzask łamanych kości i Chris oszołomiony odsunął się dosłownie na chwilę. Michael wykorzystał sytuację. Zrobił dokładnie to, co Chris poprzednio. Skoczył w powietrze i potężnym dwunożnym kopniakiem w brzuch posłał go na ziemię. Na tym jednak nie poprzestał. Usiadł na klatce piersiowej przyjaciela i zaczął go dusić. Dopiero w tym momencie do całego starcia wtrącił się Herbert. - Czy wyście do końca powariowali! – ryknął blondyn. – Przecież mogliście się pozabijać! Chłopak próbował ściągnąć Michaela z Chrisa, jednak nie udało mu się to, gdyż Michael wydobył różdżkę z kieszeni i posłał niewerbalne zaklęcie pięści wprost w żołądek swojego przyjaciela. Herbert potoczył się po trawniku, plując dookoła krwią. W chwilę później udało mu się wstać i podbiec z powrotem do przyjaciół. Musiał jak najszybciej ich rozdzielić, gdyż Chris zaczynał już sinieć. Nie musiał jednak tego robić. W przypływie potężnej siły, ciało Chrisa spięło się, wystrzeliło w górę i owinęło się dookoła Michaela, niczym dusiciel. Teraz to Michael był na straconej pozycji. Nie mógł ani się ruszyć, ani nabrać tchu. - I co teraz? - warknął mu do ucha. – Teraz już nie jesteś taki mądry, co? - Puść mnie – wystękał Mike. – Nie mogę oddychać. - A co mnie to obchodzi? – spytał lodowatym głosem Chris. – Ja też nie mogłem oddychać i gdyby nie to, że jestem od ciebie silniejszy, teraz prawdopodobnie witałbym się z twoją żałosną zeszmaconą dziewczynką. - Chcesz mnie zabić? – spytał niedowierzająco Michael. – Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeżyliśmy? – Puść go! – wydarł się Harry. – Przecież go zabijesz! – Nie zabiję go – starał się uspokoić go Chris. – Niech tylko przez chwilę poczuje się tak, jak ja przed momentem. - Ale on już wie, jak to jest! – zawodził dalej Bliznowaty. – Puść go wreszcie! - Dobra już, dobra! – odpuścił Chris. – Strasznie miękki się zrobiłeś, Potter! - Nie miękki – zaprzeczył Harry. – Po prostu nie chcę, by stała mu się krzywda. - Taa? – sarknął Chris. – A jakoś nie sprzeciwiałeś się, gdy to on mnie dusił. Chris wstał, otrzepał się z ziemi i jakichś gałązek, po czym zbliżył się do miejsca, na którym poprzednio siedział i usiadł zdyszany na ziemi. - Bo wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz – kontynuował Harry. – Zresztą przecież Herbert się wtrącił, więc moja pomoc nie była już potrzebna. – Taa – wyrzęził Herbert. – I przez to teraz ciągle pluję krwią. – Ojejej, jakiś ty biedny – zakpił Chris. – Przestań się nad sobą użalać, jak ten mazgaj i lepiej pomóż mu się podnieść, bo chyba będzie leżał tam do końca świata. – Nie trzeba – wystękał Michael podnosząc się i otrzepując się z ziemi. – Poradzę sobie sam. A Ty – zwrócił się do Chrisa – trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. - Jak sobie życzysz – odparł Chris kładąc się wygodnie na ziemi. – Żebyś tylko później tego nie żałował. – Ja miałbym tego żałować? – spytał natychmiast Michael. – A kto ciągle wpada w kłopoty? - Już ci powiedziałem – rzekł spokojnie Chris czując, że zaraz może znów się zdenerwować – że nie będę takim poważnym, wiecznie nadętym kretynem, jakim jesteś Ty. Wystarczy nam jeden kręgosłup moralny. – Tak? – warknął Michael. – To skoro jestem debilem, to po co się ze mną zadajesz? - Przestańcie, do kurwy nędzy, się wreszcie kłócić! – wycedził Harry. – Nie po to tu jesteśmy, żeby się ciągle żreć! – No właśnie! – zgodził się Herbert. – Mieliśmy przecież zwiedzić jakiś nawiedzony dom… No i tak w ogóle, mieliśmy się rozerwać i wypocząć, a nie się kłócić! Chris nie miał ochoty już się odzywać. Wiedział, że miał rację rzucając się na Michaela. Wszyscy mieli przecież dość tego, jak się zachowywał. Tylko dlaczego oni nie potrafili zrozumieć tego, że taki silny kopniak może pomóc ich przyjacielowi wziąć się wreszcie w garść? Czy naprawdę wszyscy byli aż tak ślepi, że nie potrafili tego pojąć? A może to on był tak mądry? Kątem oka dostrzegł coś dziwnego. Nie chciał jednak dzielić się tym z przyjaciółmi. Wydawało mu się, że na niebie zobaczył tak znajomą im wszystkim twarz. - Zaraz! – odezwał się nagle Herbert. – Czy ty rzuciłeś we mnie zaklęcie? - No tak, a co? – odparł Chris. – Chcesz mi oddać? – Nie wierzę – odezwał się Michael. – Ja po prostu w to nie wierzę… – Taaa – mruknął Harry. – Też mi się tak wydaje. – Czyli co? – dociekał Herbert. – Czyżby tylko to zaklęcie nie chciało działać? - Zaraz się przekonamy – odezwał się Chris wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni. – wskaż mi. Różdżka posłusznie obróciła się w kierunku, w którym mógł się udać. Chris spojrzał na Herberta, następnie na Harry'ego, na końcu zaś na Michaela mając nadzieję, że domyślili się, o czym pomyślał. - No cóż – burknął Michael. – Skoro musimy tam iść… *** Wyruszyli w chwilę później. Nie mieli ze sobą zbyt wielu rzeczy, toteż mogli spokojnie kroczyć przez nawet najgęstsze chaszcze, gdyby jakimś cudem na takowe natrafili. Na razie jednak było spokojnie. Harry wiedział jednak, że ten pozorny spokój w każdej chwili może zakłócić jakiś poplecznik Voldemorta. Chłopak miał podejrzenia, dlaczego zaklęcie lokalizacyjne nie chciało działać. Nie chciał jednak na razie dzielić się nimi z resztą, gdyż nie był do końca pewny. Zresztą nawet, gdyby im o tym powiedział, zapewne żaden z nich nie potraktowałby ich poważnie. Zapewne stwierdziliby, że przecież Syriusz nie wysłałby ich w nieznane. Harry'emu zdawało się jednak, że Syriusz zamierzał wysłać ich gdzieś indziej, niż tu. Nie wiedział, co interesującego było w przemierzaniu rozległych, bagiennych i leśnych terenów. Jego rozmyślania przerwał potężny ból głowy. W chwilę później usłyszał donośny śmiech jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. - Nie umiesz łazić? – spytał ledwo powstrzymując śmiech Michael. Harry rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i dostrzegł, że powodem nagłego bólu głowy było potężne, wyschnięte drzewo, stojące samotnie pośród krzewów i innych wyschniętych roślin. Rozmasował sobie bolące czoło i ruszył dalej. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się, nie słysząc kroków swoich przyjaciół za sobą. - Co jest z wami– spytał spoglądając przez ramię. - Zastanawiam się – rzekł Herbert – gdzie ty tak właściwie teraz idziesz. - Przecież mieliśmy iść do tego nawiedzonego domu, czyż nie tak? - No to dlaczego idziesz w tamtą stronę? – dociekał przyjaciel. - NO bo… – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Szedłem za wami… - Ale myśmy się zatrzymali – wtrącił się Chris. – Powinniśmy skręcić teraz w lewo. – W te największe zarośla? – zdziwił się Harry. – Chcecie się zgubić? – A od czego mamy różdżkę, tępaku? – wycedził Michael. – Co się z Tobą dzisiaj dzieje? – A zdawało mi się, że to ty byłeś najbardziej niechętny, by pakować się w jakieś kłopoty! – Nie wydaje mi się, że możemy wpaść w jeszcze większe niż te, w których jesteśmy teraz – odparł spokojnie Michael, po czym wraz z Chrisem i Herbertem skręcili w zarośniętą ścieżynkę, wijącą się niczym wąż i niknącą w oddali. Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry zrobił to samo. Przedzierali się teraz przez gęste zarośla, które jakimś cudem uchowały się przed zeszłoroczną, niszczycielską siłą zaklęcia Lorda Voldemorta. Przyjaciele pamiętali to, jakby się to wydarzyło dziś. Nie chcieli, by zdarzyło się to ponownie, gdy w dodatku byli bez dachu nad głową. Kroczyli tak i kroczyli, przedzierając się przez zarośla. Harry potknął się w pewnym momencie o jakiś potężny, wystający z ziemi korzeń i runąłby na ziemię, gdyby nie zatrzymał się rękoma na łodydze wystającej z ziemi rośliny. Poczuł niewyobrażalny ból przechodzący przez całe ramię. Odskoczył do tyłu z bezgłośnym krzykiem na ustach. - Ależ oferma z Ciebie – roześmiał się Herbert. – Dzisiaj już drugi raz na coś wpadasz. - Mógłbyś przestać się ze mnie śmiać – warknął Harry. – Zamiast tego mógłbyś mi pomóc! Herbert podszedł do Harry'ego. Dotknął jego ramienia i odskoczył jak oparzony. Poczuł niewyobrażalny ból przechodzący przez całe ramię. - Co to jest? – spytał po chwili. – Nie mogę odkleić ręki od tej rośliny – odparł Harry. Chris podszedł do przyjaciela i chwycił go za ramię. Nie przejął się bólem, który poczuł, jakby tysiąc igieł wbijało mu się w całą rękę. Zamiast tego odciągnął przyjaciela od rośliny i ruszyli dalej. Mijali pnie wielkich drzew, wysokie łodygi jakichś roślin, spróchniałe pniaki starych drzew, walające się tu i ówdzie po leśnej ściółce i inne tego typu rzeczy. Po jakiejś godzinie marszu wreszcie doszli do miejsca, w które zmierzali. Przed nimi, wyglądając niczym nie z tego świata, wyłaniał się poczerniały ze starości budynek. Zbudowany ze zmurszałych ze starości desek, stał dumnie górując nad okolicą. Budynek ów był wyższy od jakiegokolwiek drzewa, które przyjaciele mijali wcześniej. Chwilę jeszcze stali, przypatrując się staremu budynkowi, po czym Herbert chciał ruszyć do środka. Michael jednak nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, by uruchomił jakieś starodawne zaklęcie rzucone na ten dom, więc złapał Herberta za ramię. - Czy tobie już do końca padło na łeb? – spytał groźnie. – Nie wiesz, czy nie ma tu żadnych zaklęć! - Najprawdopodobniej są – odparł nonszalancko Herbert. – Ale co to byłaby za frajda, gdybym żadnego nie uruchomił. Próbował wyrwać się Herbertowi, jednak ten trzymał go mocno. Nie zauważył jednak Harry'ego, kroczącego jak w jakimś transie w kierunku budynku. Spostrzegł to dopiero, gdy było już za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Harry przekroczył drzwi budynku, ledwo trzymające się na starych, przerdzewiałych zawiasach, a wokół rozszedł się potężny dźwięk gongu, nie zwiastujący niczego dobrego. - Po co tam polazłeś! – ryknął za nim Michael, jednak Harry zdawał się tego nie słyszeć. – Wracaj! Reszta przyjaciół puściła się pędem za Harrym, wpadając do wnętrza domu. Śmierdziało tam dawno niewietrzonym pomieszczeniem. Dało się czuć zapach stęchlizny, a powietrze było aż ciężkie od magii. Mrocznej magii. Nikt z nich nie zauważył, ani nie usłyszał, że drzwi, które były jedynym wyjściem z domu, z donośnym hukiem zatrzasnęły się za nimi odcinając im możliwość opuszczenia budynku. Skupieni byli na innej rzeczy. Musieli jak najszybciej znaleźć Harry'ego, nim sprowadzi na nich jeszcze większe kłopoty. Okazało się, że nie musieli długo szukać. Chłopak stał w drzwiach jakiegoś pokoju wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę, na której wisiał jakiś obraz. Przedstawiał on czarownice płonącą na stosie. To właśnie zza tego obrazu emanowała najczarniejsza magia. - Po co tu wlazłeś? – spytał Michael szarpiąc Harry'ego za ramię, aż ten obrócił się w jego stronę. – Czy ty wiesz, co się może stać? - On tam jest – powiedział cicho Harry. Jego oczy zasnute były mgłą. – On tam jest. - Jaki on? – dociekał Michael. - Jeden z nich – stwierdził Harry ponownie odwracając się w kierunku obrazu. - Muszę go stamtąd zabrać i zniszczyć. - Mówisz o… - Tak – przerwał mu Harry. – Nie mów o tym głośno, bo nie wiadomo, czy nie ma tu jakichś podsłuchów. - No to do dzieła! – wykrzyknął radośnie Chris i rzucił się w kierunku obrazu. Nie zdążył jednak doń dotrzeć, gdyż jakaś potężna siła rzuciła go w kierunku Herberta, Michaela i Harry'ego. Przyjaciele odsunęli się od lecącego Chrisa, który rozbił się o drzwi wejściowe. Podniósł się chwiejnie z podłogi, na którą się przewrócił i jęknął: - Moja biedna głowa. - Tobie to już i tak nie zaszkodziło – mruknął Herbert szczerząc się radośnie. - Spierdalaj – jęknął cicho Chris zataczając się w kierunku przyjaciół. – To był dramat. - Co poczułeś – zaciekawił się Harry. - Wielki, wielki ból – powiedział Chris wzdrygając się. – Już nigdy nie chcę tego poczuć. - Biedaczkiem jesteś – mruknął Herbert rzucając się w kierunku obrazu. Po chwili stało się to samo, co z Chrisem. Herbert przefrunął przez cały pokój, korytarz i rąbnął w ścianę obok drzwi. Pozbierał się szybko z ziemi, po czym podszedł ponownie do przyjaciół. - Ehh – westchnął. – Mam tego dość. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni, wycelował w obraz i ryknął: - Ambustio infernalis! Z jego różdżki wyleciał potężny strumień ognia piekielnego, który przy zetknięciu się z obrazem rozszerzył się pochłaniając cały obraz. Po chwili zza malunku dało się usłyszeć jęki palonej duszy Lorda Voldemorta. Gdy spłonęła całkowicie Herbert zakończył zaklęcie, jednak ogień wcale nie zgasł. Rozprzestrzenił się na całą ścianę, potem spadł na podłogę i popełzł w kierunku przyjaciół. Ci rzucili się w kierunku drzwi, starając się opuścić dom i uciec przed ogniem, jednak drzwi nie dały się otworzyć. Harry próbował wysadzić je zaklęciem, jednak te ani drgnęły. Przyjaciele zrobili więc najgłupszą rzecz pod słońcem. Wbiegli na piętro. *** Lord Voldemort był wyjątkowo zadowolony. Mogłoby się wydawać, że zniszczenie kolejnego horkruksa powinno spowodować, że będzie on wściekły i szybko poleci zabezpieczyć resztę swych horkruksów. Voldemort jednak nie czuł tego, że jedna z części jego duszy, umieszczona w diademie Roweny Ravenclaw została zniszczona. Był zadowolony z tego, że Chris, Chłopiec, który zdechnie, Herbert i Michael zostali wysłani nie na wakacje, lecz tam, skąd sami, bez pomocy z zewnątrz się nie wydostaną. Cieszył się, gdyż żaden z nich nie zdąży już pokrzyżować mu żadnego planu. Chłopiec, który przeżył umrze w zaciszach magicznej puszczy, reszta jego przyjaciół zdechnie wraz z nim, a rodzinka Weasley'ów wreszcie będzie mogła zostać zniszczona. I ta ruda córka tego wielbiciela szlam, Artura. Voldemort skądś ją kojarzył. Głęboko w jego pamięci przebłyskiwały gdzieś wspomnienia z jedenastoletnią córką wielbiciela szlam. Voldemort miał nadzieję, że to nie oznacza tego, o czym właśnie myślał. Dziennik musiał być na swoim miejscu. Czarnoksiężnik chciał być tego pewien, jednak nie był. Pomyślał jeszcze chwilę, po czym wezwał do siebie śmierciożerców. *** Syriusz zastanawiał się, co zrobił nie tak. Czy ktoś rzucił zaklęcie na świstoklik? Czy to James nie jest prawdziwym Jamesem, i sam rzucił zaklęcie na świstoklik? Tą tezę jednak mógł wykluczyć. Przecież sam pomagał w wskrzeszaniu Jamesa i Lily w poprzednie wakacje. Wiedział więc, że nie mógł to być James, ani Lily. Musiał się rozejrzeć po kwaterze zakonu Feniksa, i swoim własnym domu w jednym. Musiał sprawdzić, kto rzucał zaklęcie na świstoklik, którym Harry, Chris, Herbert i Michael polecieli na wakacje. Syriusz chciał ich wysłać na cichą, dość ciekawą wyspę. Zamiast tego, Harry i przyjaciele polecieli do Albanii. Mężczyzna na razie nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym Jamesowi. Nie chciał, by przyjaciel wyruszył w poszukiwaniu swojego syna i jego przyjaciół. Postanowił zwołać szybko zebranie zakonu Feniksa, by tam poinformować wszystkich o tym, że przyjaciele, a jednocześnie ich podopieczni zaginęli. *** - Spotykamy się tu po to – rozpoczął Syriusz – by omówić pewną kwestię. Jak zapewne wszyscy wiecie… – Nie miałem racji?! – ryknął Crunch patrząc ze złością na Blacka. – Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! - Zamknij się i daj mi dojść do słowa. – warknął Syriusz. – Chciałbym poinformować was o zaginięciu czwórki naszych podopiecznych. Harry, Chris, Herbert i Michael wysłani przez nas na wakacje na pewną wyspę, zostali odesłani w nieco inne miejsce, w którym są narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo. - Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie! – wtrącił się znów Crunch. – Było trzeba ich trzymać na miejscu, a nie ich wysyłać nie wiadomo gdzie! - Możesz przestać się drzeć?! – ryknął James patrząc na niego ze złością. – Potrzebuję dowiedzieć się więcej, a ty ciągle mi przeszkadzasz! - Zamknij ryj! – ryknął rozwścieczony Crunch patrząc ze złością na Jamesa i wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni. – Ja od samego początku mówiłem Blackowi, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł! - Co z tego, że to był zły pomysł! – wrzasnął wreszcie Syriusz. – Nie każdy chce siedzieć na dupie tak, jak ty! - Ja przynajmniej nigdy nie wpadam w kłopoty i nigdzie się nie gubię! - Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie wszyscy lubią siedzieć w domu! - Możecie przestać się kłócić? – wtrącił się Remus. – Kłótnie nam nic nie dadzą. - Zgadzam się – odezwała się McGonagall. – Musimy ustalić jakiś plan działania. Syriuszu? - Ja myślę – kontynuował Syriusz – że dobrze by było, gdybyśmy spróbowali zorganizować jakąś odsiecz dla chłopaków. - A to nie jest przypadkiem w tym miejscu – odezwał się znów Remus – gdzie Voldemort zatrzymał się, gdy stracił ciało? - Tak – potwierdził Syriusz. – Musimy więc czym prędzej wysłać odsiecz dla chłopaków. 


	2. Odpowiedzialność

Syriusz tak naprawdę nie był pewien, czy chłopcy zostali wysłani tam, gdzie powiedział wszystkim na zebraniu zakonu Feniksa. Jedyne, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę było to, że są w miejscu doskonale ukrytym przed każdym, kto próbowałby ich znaleźć. Wiedział, że nie może zostawić chłopaków tam samych, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co mógł zrobić, żeby się do nich dostać. Ogarnęła go rozpacz. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien być twardy, bo chłopaki mogą liczyć teraz tylko na siebie i na niego. Syriusz jednak nie wiedział, w jaki sposób może im pomóc. „Gdyby Dumbledore żył – pomyślał. – Wtedy wszystko byłoby inaczej". Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że sam Dumbledore niewiele zdziałałby przeciw nieznanej sile. Wiele razy przecież starzec zwracał się z prośbą do niego i innych zakonników. Przecież gdy ostatnio Dumbledore zaginął, to właśnie chłopaki pomogli mu wrócić z powrotem do kraju. Dumbledore wrócił jakiś dziwny, a kilka miesięcy potem zginął w walce z Lordem Voldemortem. Syriusz nienawidził tego człowieka jak mało kogo. Czarna magia zawsze zmieniała ludzi, jednak Syriusz przez wszystkie lata swego życia, gdy sam nie raz musiał używać tej magii, nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, by zboczyć na czarną ścieżkę. Lord Voldemort jednak był zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Dumbledore twierdził, że od zawsze pociągała go władza. Zawsze chciał dla siebie tego, czego akurat nie mógł mieć. Czy to były zabytkowe artefakty po założycielach Hogwartu, czy władza nad czarodziejskim i mugolskim światem, Lord Voldemort zawsze pragnął tego wszystkiego. Syriusz jednak uprawiając czarną magię i czując to, co z nim robiła, nigdy nie pragnął niczego więcej, niż szczęścia dla swoich bliskich. Teraz jednak sam był zrozpaczony. Mężczyzna podniósł się z łóżka, na którym leżał, po czym złapał się za głowę. Wczoraj wypił zdecydowanie za dużo, jednak nie mógł niczym innym zdusić rozpaczy. Na dłuższą metę nie było to rozwiązaniem problemów, jednak pomagało na chwilę, a tego właśnie potrzebował wczoraj Syriusz. Postanowił zejść na dół, by wypić coś na kaca, jednak najpierw udał się pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie alkoholowy smród. Po wszystkim udał się na dół. Wszedł do kuchni w piwnicy, gdzie zobaczył siedzącego przy stole Jamesa. Syriusz zdziwił się nieco widząc przyjaciela o tak wczesnej, według niego porze. - No, Syriuszku – odezwał się przyjaciel po krótkiej chwili przyglądania się mężczyźnie. – Nieźle sobie pospałeś. - Co? – zdziwił się Black. – Jak długo? James wskazał Syriuszowi zegar, który wskazywał godzinę trzynastą. Syriusz przetarł oczy ze zdziwieniem, spojrzał jeszcze raz na zegar, który nadal wskazywał tę samą godzinę i podrapał się po głowie. Westchnął ciężko, po czym zasiadł na krześle. Rozejrzał się lekko otępiałym wzrokiem po kuchni szukając proroka codziennego. - Tego szukasz? – spytał James podsuwając Syriuszowi gazetę pod nos. Syriusz chwycił proroka, położył przed sobą i zaczął ją wertować. Starał się znaleźć coś interesującego, jednak przejrzawszy pierwszych kilka stron znudzony odsunął od siebie egzemplarz. Oparł łokcie na stole, a głowę położył na dłoniach i wpatrzył się tępo w ścianę naprzeciw. - Nie martw się – odezwał się znów James. – Na pewno sobie poradzą. – A skąd mam to wiedzieć?! – ryknął Syriusz podrywając się z krzesła. – Nie mogę mieć takiej pewności, skoro są tam, gdzie Voldemort ukrywał się po… – Nie ma ich tam – przerwał mu James. – Sprawdziliśmy to z ludźmi Dumbledore'a. Syriusz usiadł na krześle, wpatrując się w Jamesa z zaskoczeniem. Przez ostatnią noc czuł się prawie identycznie, jak wtedy, gdy siedział w Askabanie. Czuł, jakby już nigdy nie miał być szczęśliwy. Co z tego, że miał przy sobie Jamesa i Remusa, skoro nie było jego podopiecznych, których przez ostatni czas bardzo polubił? Co z tego, że codziennie wstaje słońce, skoro nigdy już nie usłyszy ich kłótni? - Miłość to piękna rzecz – usłyszał głos Lupina. – Niestety często skazana jest na ból. Syriusz rozejrzał się po kuchni i dostrzegł Remusa stojącego w drzwiach pomieszczenia. – Ja ich nie kocham! – wrzasnął w jego stronę. – Po prostu byłem za nich odpowiedzialny! – Przestań zaprzeczać temu, co wszyscy widzą! Chcesz, by stało się tak jak wtedy? Nie pamiętasz już, co zrobiłeś? – Nie musisz mi przypominać! – warknął Syriusz rzucając Lupinowi rozwścieczone spojrzenie. – Myślę o tym prawie cały czas! - Uspokójcie się – wtrącił się James. – Kłótnie nam nic nie dadzą. - Ja nie mam zamiaru się uspokoić – narzekał dalej Syriusz – dopóki ten stary wilk nie przestanie mi przypominać tamtych wydarzeń sprzed lat. - Musisz się pogodzić z przeszłością, Syriuszu – stwierdził wilkołak. – Inaczej trudno ci będzie żyć w dzisiejszych realiach. – Stary, jest wojna – dodał James. – Musimy się zjednoczyć i zostawić stare sprawy na później. - Tobie to tak łatwo powiedzieć – narzekał dalej Syriusz. – Łatwo? – oburzył się James. – Nie zapominaj, że tam poszedł mój syn! Odgłosy z kuchni przywołały doń resztę nocujących na Grimmauld Place, gdyż w chwilę po ostatnich słowach Jamesa w drzwiach ukazała się zapłakana Molly, Artur oraz bliźniacy. Cała czwórka weszła do pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Czyżbyśmy słyszeli… – zaczął Fred. – Drącego się Syriuszka? – dokończył George. – Co się stało, nasz drogi przyjacielu? – spytali obaj. – Przestańcie stroić sobie żarty! – jęknęła Molly, wyczarowując różdżką chusteczkę. - Ależ mamo nasza kochana… – Ja ci dam! Przestań mi się tu podlizywać! Fred pociągnął nosem, po czym schował głowę w dłoniach narzekając, że tu nikt go nie kocha. Syriusz zaś siedział smętnie wpatrzony w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Musiał przecież pogodzić się z przeszłością, której nie mógł zmienić. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że słowa Lunatyka były prawdą, jednak ciężko było tak po prostu zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co zrobił. Pewne wspomnienia i świadomość tego, że mógł powstrzymać wiele osób od zboczenia z dobrej ścieżki, do tego poczucie winy, które obudziło się w nim teraz, a było związane z jego bratem ciągle nie dawały mu spokoju. Musiał się napić. To nie było rozwiązanie problemów, jak żadna używka zresztą, jednak choć na chwilę pozwoliłoby mu zapomnieć. W tym celu sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, jednak nie mógł jej tam znaleźć. Sprawdził w następnej, a nadal nie mogąc jej znaleźć, rozejrzał się po stole z nadzieją, że gdzieś tam ją położył. Nie zauważywszy jej udał się do swojego pokoju. James wstał i udał się za nim. Nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel zrobił coś głupiego. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia za nimi ruszył Lupin. *** Życie było bardziej skomplikowane, niż Ron chciał to przyznać. Księżniczki opisane w różnych powieściach w rzeczywistości nie istniały, choć wiele dziewcząt starało się jak najbardziej upodobnić do nich, nakładając na twarze tony makijażu, jednak wychodziło im to średnio. Nie było również książąt, którzy mogliby uratować je przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie wszystko również kończyło się tak szczęśliwie, jak to opisywano w książkach. Najbardziej bohaterscy ludzie w rzeczywistości ginęli zbyt często, starając się uczynić lepszym świat, na którym przyszło im egzystować. O tym doskonale przekonał się Ron, który nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego Hermiona przestała się do niego odzywać. On przecież tak ją kochał, a ona pokazała mu ostatnio, że nic dla niej to nie znaczy, przynajmniej Ron tak to interpretował. No bo w jaki inny sposób mógł interpretować to, że dziewczyna nie odzywała się do niego od końca roku w Hogwarcie jak nie to, że dla niej nic już nie znaczył? W jaki sposób niby miał rozumieć to, że Hermiona nie chce przyjechać do niego na chociaż część wakacji, niż w taki sposób, że Hermiona po prostu była znudzona jego towarzystwem. A przecież Ron tak się starał. Starał się zachowywać przy niej, jak gentleman. Nie zapychał sobie ust jedzeniem, nie mówił z pełnymi ustami itd. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić, żeby Hermiona do niego wróciła, a przecież nawet nie wiedział, czy ze sobą zerwali. Zasmucony i lekko poddenerwowany Ron podszedł do okna, otworzył je, po czym usiadł na parapecie i wyciągnął paczkę mugolskich papierosów z kieszeni. Nie palił zbyt często. Jedynie wtedy, gdy był naprawdę na coś zdenerwowany. Nawet nie zauważył wchodzącej do pokoju zasmuconej Ginny. Odwrócił się w stronę otwartego okna, przerzucił nogi na drugą stronę, po czym różdżką odpalił sobie jednego papierosa. Odłożył paczkę i zaciągnął się głęboko, po czym wpatrzył się przed siebie. Widział przed sobą zarośnięty ogród, po którym przechadzały się gnomy, których tak pieczołowicie starała się pozbyć pani Weasley, zaganiając do tego swoje dzieci, jednak bezskutecznie. Stworzenia te za każdym razem, gdy tylko zostały wyrzucone z podwórka, prędko na nie wracały udowadniając czarodziejom, że na nic są ich próby pozbycia się ich. Zaciągnął się ponownie, wciągając głęboko w płuca papierosowy dym, a następnie go wydmuchnął. Ginny cicho podeszła do niego, wyrwała mu papierosa z ręki, po czym zaciągnęła się głęboko, wypuszczając dym w twarz brata. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – zdziwił się Ron. – Dlaczego palisz? - A Ty? – odszczeknęła Ginny. – Co zrobi Hermiona, jak się o tym dowie? – Hermiony w to nie mieszaj! – zdenerwował się rudzielec. – Ona nie musi o niczym wiedzieć! Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Uwielbiała denerwować swego brata. Znała go od wielu lat, więc dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Poczochrała go po włosach, po czym znów wyrwała mu z dłoni dopalającego się powoli czerwonego chesterfielda i zaciągnęła się mocno, jednym buchem dopalając papierosa do końca. - A ty co wyprawiasz? – spytał Ron patrząc przenikliwie na siostrę. – Harry wie o tym wszystkim? Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. – Nawet nie wiem, czy go to jeszcze obchodzi – powiedziała cicho. – Teraz to nawet nie mam z nim kontaktu. Zresztą nie wiem czy po tym wszystkim to nadal jest to samo. - Nie kochasz go? Dziewczyna ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym spojrzała gdzieś przed siebie. - A czy ja kiedykolwiek go kochałam? Słowa te niezmiernie zdziwiły Rona. Pamiętał, że Ginny zawsze szalała za jego przyjacielem, i choć może ich relacje nie były ostatnio tak dobre, jak we wcześniejszych latach, Ron nadal cenił sobie zdanie Harry'ego i zależało mu na jego przyjaźni, a po ostatnich przeżyciach myślał, że ich relacje będą jeszcze głębsze. Przecież przeżyli razem tyle złych rzeczy, a udało im się wytrwać i nadal pokazywali światu, że mogą iść przed siebie. Nie był więc w stanie zrozumieć słów siostry. – Co tak patrzysz? – zdziwiła się rudowłosa. – Mam coś na twarzy? – Nie, po prostu… – Wiem – fuknęła Ginny. – Zawsze za nim szalałam i tak dalej, ale nie wiem, czy on czuje do mnie cokolwiek, szczególnie po tym wszystkim. - Jak możesz tak myśleć! – zdziwił się Ron. – Przecież on nie wyobraża sobie życia bez Ciebie! Ginny usiadła na łóżku patrząc na brata przenikliwie. – To w takim razie dlaczego po tym wszystkim mnie zostawił? – A jak myślisz? – No właśnie nie wiem! – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć! Przecież przeżyliśmy tyle niebezpieczeństw, zostałam… Prawie powiedziała to, czego jej brat nie mógł znieść, jednak Ron doskonale wiedział, co chciała powiedzieć. Podszedł do siostry powoli, jakby skradał się za swą ofiarą i niepewnie przytulił. Spięła się lekko, jednak już po chwili lekko się rozluźniając, wtuliła się w niego. Dokładnie tak, jak dawniej. - Przecież wiesz, że na pewno do Ciebie wróci po tym wszystkim… - Ale ja nie chcę po tym wszystkim! – lamentowała ruda. – Ja potrzebuję go teraz! Dziewczyna odsunęła się od brata i spojrzała na niego wściekle. - Wiesz, jakie trudne są noce bez niego? Jak trudno jest mi zasnąć wiedząc, że może już nigdy nie wrócić? Jak trudno mi zasnąć, gdy mnie nie przytula, nie zapewnia mnie o tym, że jest blisko mnie? - Wiem – odparł cicho Ron. – Mam dokładnie tak samo. Ginny strzeliła się mentalnie w twarz. Jak mogła pomyśleć, że Ron nie cierpi z powodu braku Hermiony? Jak mogła pomyśleć, że nie brakuje mu Harry'ego? Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Hermiona z Ronem nie przeżyli tak ciężkich wydarzeń, jednak dobrze wiedziała, co robiła z człowiekiem rozłąka. Przecież czekała na Harry'ego tyle lat! Ron natomiast, gdy ona cierpiała męki w siedzibie Voldemorta, siedział sobie spokojnie w Hogwarcie, jadł normalne posiłki, spał spokojnie w swoim dormitorium, a jedyną rzeczą, jaką musiał się przejmować było to, by zdał egzaminy kończące ten rok nauki. - O czym myślisz? – spytał cicho rudzielec. – O tym, że ty jednak powinieneś nieco inaczej postrzegać swoją rozłąkę z Hermioną – powiedziała cicho. – Przecież my z Harrym mieliśmy zupełnie inaczej. Ron się wściekł. Zdołał domyślić się tego, czego nie powiedziała mu jego siostra i nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak ona mogła myśleć, że on się o nią nie martwił? - Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wcale tak nie było? – spytał odsuwając się lekko od siostry. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak wszyscy martwiliśmy się o was, gdy zniknęliście! *** Sprawowanie urzędu ministra było dość skomplikowane, szczególnie w tym ogarniętym wojną kraju, gdzie czarodzieje szukali wszystkiego, by „udupić" własne rodziny, przynajmniej tak twierdził Gregory, który, jak zwykle, siedział samotnie w swoim gabinecie na pierwszym piętrze ministerstwa magii, mieszczącego się w Londynie. Starał się rozwiązać problemy, które piętrzyły się coraz bardziej, jednak sprawiało mu to nie lada trudności. Sprawa zbiegłych śmierciożerców, zaginięcie jego brata wraz z jego przyjaciółmi, spotkania zakonu Feniksa, to wszystko przyprawiało go o zawroty głowy. Papiery mnożyły się i mnożyły, a swojego starszego sekretarza już dawno zwolnił twierdząc, że nie nadaje się do wykonywania swojej pracy. Przedstawiał on bowiem zbyt nudne sprawozdania z wykonanej pracy, dochodził do zbyt przewidywalnych wniosków, nie wykazywał również żadnej inicjatywy, a także nie chciał współpracować z ministrem. Od razu po przejęciu przez Gregory'ego tego urzędu, Percy Weasley wpadł do jego gabinetu twierdząc, że nie godzi się na tak drastyczną zmianę prawa, gdyż jest to niezgodne z paktem podpisanym między rasą ludzką, a innymi magicznymi istotami w którymś tam i którymś tam roku, w wyniku porozumienia pokojowego pomiędzy jednymi, a drugimi. Gregory nie miał ochoty się w to wgłębiać. Skoro jednak Weasley nie chciał zgodzić się na jego modyfikacje, musiał się go pozbyć. Od tamtego momentu minister musiał męczyć się ze wszystkim sam. Wiedział, że przynajmniej pięć minut przerwy by mu się przydało, a zasady bhp jasno twierdziły, że pięć minut przerwy po każdej godzinie ciężkiej pracy przy biurku musiał odbyć, toteż Gregory wstał z ledwością od swego wielkiego, zasłanego papierzyskami biurka i wyszedł z gabinetu, zamykając drzwi i zabezpieczając je najwymyślniejszymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, iluzyjnymi i wszystkimi innymi, które mogły zniechęcić potencjalnego włamywacza od podjęcia próby włamania do najważniejszego gabinetu w ministerstwie. Ruszył w kierunku windy, a po dotarciu na miejsce przywołał ją przyciskiem i słuchał jęków i łomotów metalowego pudła przez zamknięte drzwi, jadącego w jego stronę. Drzwi otworzyły się. Gruby mężczyzna wszedł do środka, roztrącając łokciami czarodziejów, ciasno poupychanych w małym wnętrzu. Jakiś podrzędny pracownik ministerstwa magii burknął coś do ministra, jednak środkowy palec tegoż szybko go uciszył. Wysiadł w atrium i ruszył w kierunku kominków, by wyjść na zewnątrz. Odepchnął jakiegoś biegnącego mężczyznę tak mocno, że tamten się przewrócił, a Gregory nic sobie nie robiąc z bluzgów pod jego adresem, wbiegł do kominka i już po chwili wynurzył się z sedesu zamkniętej kabiny toaletowej na powierzchni. Wytoczył się z kibla i otworzył zamknięte drzwi jednym machnięciem różdżki. Postanowił udać się na Grimmauld Place 12, jednak najpierw musiał kupić sobie jakieś jedzenie, gdyż w jego wielkim, pustym brzuchu strasznie mu burczało. Udał się więc w kierunku najbliższej budki z kebabem, a po dokonaniu zakupu, pogryzając sobie ów mugolski, ale jakże dobry przysmak niedoceniany przez wielu czarodziei, ruszył szybkim truchtem w kierunku Grimmauld Place. Lubił czasem się tak przebiec, choć nie należał do ludzi najbardziej wysportowanych. Dbał jednak o swoją kondycję, choć wcale nie wyglądał na takiego, któremu zależy na dobrej sprawności fizycznej. Gregory Night był grubym, młodym człowiekiem. Przez dwa lata jednak był aurorem, więc zależało mu na utrzymaniu sprawności bojowej. A co tak dobrze ratuje człowieka, jak prędka ucieczka przed zaklęciami? Zaklęcia blokować można było w szkole. W pojedynkach jednak sytuacja wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Minął tabliczkę z napisem Grimmauld Place i skręcił w ulicę. Dobiegł pędem do domów jedenastego i trzynastego, wypowiedział w myślach hasło i z łomotem wpadł do środka. Na szczęście obrazu mamuśki Syriusza nie było już na ścianie, toteż wiedział, że może to zrobić bez żadnych konsekwencji. Słysząc podniesione głosy w kuchni, prędko ruszył w tamtym kierunku. To, co tam zobaczył, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Jego wejście jednak nie zostało niezauważone, i awanturnicy uspokoili się, przynajmniej na chwile. Usiedli za stołem, na którym (znów!) leżały te przeklęte papierzyska, których Night szczerze nienawidził. - Co tu się dzieje? – spytał Minister stojąc na środku kuchni i obserwując ludzi zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu. – Czy nie można was, głąby jedne, zostawić choć na chwilę bez sensownej organizacji, a już chcecie się pozabijać? - Ależ przyjacielu – odezwał się Syriusz – my tu wcale nie próbujemy się zabić. Po prostu staramy się ustalić pewne fakty i inne sprawy, które pomogą nam w zlokalizowaniu naszych młodych podopiecznych. - To McGonagall jeszcze wam nie powiedziała tego, co jej przekazałem? - Jeszcze nic nie powiedziała – odezwał się James. – Ale mówiła coś, że na dzisiejszym zebraniu miała przekazać nam ponoć jakieś przełomowe informacje. - Ale nie możemy wpadać w szał – odparł Gregory wyciągając różdżkę z rękawa. – Wszyscy siadać na dupskach i słuchać tego, co mam wam do przekazania. *** Minister w pośpiechu opuścił Grimmauld Place 12. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że już zbyt długo nie ma go w ministerstwie, a także że przekazał dość nieciekawe informacje przyjaciołom. Wszystko to, co im powiedział nie spodobało im się, jednak nie miał innego wyboru. Musieli mieć świadomość tego, że jeszcze jedna rzecz utrudni zabicie Lorda Voldemorta. Od pewnego czasu nie są to tylko Horkruksy. Voldemort związał duszę zabitej dziewczyny ze swoją duszą, a dopóki Voldemort posiadał dwie, tak to można ująć, dusze, do tego momentu nie będzie można go zabić. Aby tego dokonać, trzeb będzie oddzielić duszę Voldemorta od duszy zmarłej dziewczyny. Gregory jednak nie miał pojęcia, jakiego zaklęcia użył Voldemort do tego rytuału. Czy wystarczyły silne uczucia przyjaciół do tej dziewczyny? Przecież przyjaźniła się z nimi od wielu lat, więc między nimi wytworzyła się silna więź. Voldemort mógł więc ukierunkować tą więź w taki sposób, by dzięki niej powiązać ze sobą duszę dziewczyny. Gregory jednak nie miał pewności. Będzie musiał to sprawdzić w przyszłości, jednak do tego potrzebował samej osoby Voldemorta. Na razie jednak nie zanosiło się na bliskie spotkanie z czarnoksiężnikiem, gdyż ten zaszył się gdzieś w swojej norze i nie wychylał z niej nosa. Zapewne czyhał na Pottera, który jak zwykle musiał wpakować się w kłopoty. Gregory zaniechał więc spaceru do ministerstwa. Aportował się tuż przed wejściem dla pracowników, wszedł z powrotem do kibla i spuścił się z sedesu prosto do atrium. Mógł teleportować się do sali aportacyjnej na drugim piętrze, jednak znając zachowania aurorów i ich nienawiść do niego, mógł mieć później problemy z wydostaniem się z piętra, na którym przecież znajdowała się ich kwatera. Popędził prędko do windy, a gdy był już na pierwszym piętrze zdjął prędko zaklęcia zabezpieczające ze swojego gabinetu i wszedł do środka. Zasiadł za biurkiem i pomyślał, że będzie musiał znaleźć sobie jakiegoś asystenta. *** - To było najmniej odpowiedzialne, co mogliśmy zrobić! – wrzasnął Chris starając się przekrzyczeć huczące na dole płomienie i łomot walącej się konstrukcji. – Chyba za moment się zawali – dodał Michael. – Dobrze będzie, jak się stąd wyniesiemy! Chris rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym teraz się znajdowali. Dookoła wisiały stare portrety czarodziejów. Były one jednak na tyle stare, że ciężko było rozróżnić nawet to, czy na płótnie namalowana jest kobieta, czy mężczyzna. Na podłodze leżał zgniły, pokryty pleśnią dywan, który niemiłosiernie śmierdział. Okna zaś były tak zakurzone, że nie dało się nic za nimi dostrzec. Chłopak dopuszczał do siebie również tę myśl, że może być na nie rzucone jakieś zaklęcie, uniemożliwiające spojrzenie na zewnątrz. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i dostrzegł grymas bólu na jego twarzy. Chłopak pocierał ręką bliznę. Chris domyślał się, że obecność szczątków duszy Voldemorta spalonych ogniem piekielnym daje się Potterowi we znaki. Mogło być również tak, że Voldemort odkrył ich misję i stara się jej zapobiec. Chłopak wiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest horkruksem. Przypominał sobie jednak, że Harry mówił mu, że po jego ostatniej śmierci Voldemort zabił w nim cząstkę swojej duszy. – Co ci, Potter? – spytał przyjaciela Chris. – Znów boli cię blizna? Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. - Co Ty wyprawiasz? – zdziwił się Chris. - Już nie staniesz mi na drodze do sukcesu – powiedział nieswoim głosem Potter. – Avada kedavra! Chris usunął się z drogi zaklęcia, jednak nie zdążył zrobić już nic więcej. Dom z potężnym łoskotem zawalił się, a przyjaciele znaleźli się na samym dole. Poobijani, poranieni, a co najbardziej przerażające, spadli wprost w płonące szczątki ścian, dywanów i innych fragmentów wyposażenia. Rozszalały ogień otaczał ich ze wszystkich stron. Chris przewrócił się na ziemię, a w chwilę później do podłoża przygniotło go ciało Pottera. Chłopak zacisnął ręce na szyi Chrisa i zaczął go dusić. Blondyn zdziwiony zachowaniem Harry'ego nie zareagował zbyt szybko. Jego ostatnią myślą, jaką pamiętał Chris, było olśnienie, że przecież Potter nie miał nigdy takiej siły w rękach. Potem nie pamiętał już nic. *** Otaczająca ją pustka zniknęła tak nagle, jak się pojawiła. Jej zagubienie wzrosło, gdy zorientowała się, że coś wsysa ją w czerń. Gdy odzyskała choć częściową świadomość, zorientowała się, że nie ma kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Jedyne, co mogła robić, to tkwić we własnej świadomości i słuchać i czuć to, co się dzieje wokół niej. Czuła czyjąś wściekłość. Rozrywającą, przyprawiającą o zawroty głowy wściekłość oraz nienawiść, wszechobecną, przenikającą aż do szpiku kości nienawiść. Nienawiść do jednej osoby. Do Harry'ego Pottera, z którym przecież chodziła przez sześć lat do Hogwartu na jeden rok. Przez te wszystkie lata nie czuła nienawiści. Można powiedzieć, że byli całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a teraz czuła taką nienawiść? Nie miała pojęcia, skąd się ona wzięła. Jedyne, czego była teraz pewna to to, że nie była sobą. Ów ktoś, kto tak bardzo nienawidził Pottera, z pewnością był szalony. Nie zaznał w życiu chyba ani grama miłości, skoro mógł odczuwać tak negatywne uczucia w stosunku do jednej osoby, która przecież nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Przypomniała sobie wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa, w jakie wpadali jej przyjaciele przez te wszystkie lata. Jak często Voldemort czyhał na życie Harry'ego. Teraz więc już wiedziała. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, dlaczego jest nim. Jak to się stało? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą walczyła z Herbertem i przecież przegrała tę walkę. Dlaczego więc teraz jest najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w tym pięćdziesięcioleciu? Widziała oczami Voldemorta ciemny pokój, po podłodze którego wił się potężny wąż. Syczał coś po cichu, jednak Kate nie rozumiała, co przekazywał Voldemortowi. Voldemort jednak nie miał z tym żadnych problemów. Syknął coś w odpowiedzi, a Nagini odpełzła w swoją stronę. – I jak tam się czujesz, moja droga Kate? – spytał Voldemort. Postronnym obserwatorom mogło się wydawać, że czarodziej mówi sam do siebie, jednak Kate wiedziała, że te słowa kierował właśnie do niej. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak może odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Zresztą wcale nie chciała tego robić. Nienawidziła tego człowieka całym swym jestestwem, o ile w ogóle jego można było jeszcze nazwać człowiekiem. – Nie trudź się – zachichotał Voldemort. – I tak wiem to wszystko, o czym myślisz. Przede mną teraz nic się nie ukryje. Kate była przerażona. Oczywiste było to, że Voldemort w jakiś sposób związał ze sobą jej duszę, jednak Nie podejrzewała, że może nawet przechwycić jej myśli. Z tego co uczyła się w Hogwarcie na własną rękę, dusza jako taka myśleć nie mogła. To umysł, z którym była złączona przechowywał wspomnienia, oraz podejmował decyzje. Teraz jednak musiała zmienić swe przyzwyczajenia. Z własnego, teraźniejszego doświadczenia widziała, że wygląda to zupełnie inaczej. – To skutek tego, że jesteś połączona ze mną – stwierdził Voldemort. – Masz dostęp do pewnego obszaru mego umysłu, która odpowiedzialna jest za myślenie. Kate zapewne gdyby żyła skwitowałaby to stwierdzenie tym, że jakoś nikt nigdy nie pytał jej, czy miała ochotę na myślenie mózgiem Voldemorta. W tym jednak momencie nie miała żadnego pola do manewru, więc spróbowała zatrzymać swoje myśli dla siebie. Voldemort jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby doskonale nie wiedział, o czym myślała dziewczyna. - Wcale mnie to nie obchodzi – odezwał się znów mężczyzna. – Teraz jesteś połączona ze mną, i dopóki ja żyję, a jestem nieśmiertelny, nic o czym myślisz mi nie umknie. *** Harry'emu udało się w jakiś sposób powstrzymać cząstkę duszy Voldemorta od przejęcia nad nim całkowitej władzy. Orientując się w sytuacji, która nie była zbyt ciekawa, zwlókł się z Chrisa i pomógł mu wstać. Przyjaciel nie był na tyle oszołomiony, by nie mógł w pełni kontrolować własnego ciała. Potoczył wokół lekko nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem, a to, co dostrzegł, dość pozytywnie na niego wpłynęło. Oswobodził swe ramię z uścisku Harry'ego i ruszył w kierunku na wpół zburzonej ściany domu. Odgarnął gruzowisko rękami, a gdy już skończył, wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Pod bramką zauważył resztę przyjaciół. Szybko więc przegramolił się przez resztki ściany i podszedł do chłopaków. Spojrzał za siebie, by upewnić się, że Harry podąża za nim, a widząc go, uspokojony poklepał Michaela po ramieniu i zagadnął. - Więc jak, jesteśmy wolni? Michael pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Chrisa z beznadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy. - Nie możemy wydostać się poza posesję. 


	3. Wątpliwości

Brama wciąż i wciąż, pomimo wszelkich wysiłków przyjaciół nie dawała się otworzyć. Nie pomagało żadne znane im zaklęcie. Ani te, których nauczyli się w Hogwarcie, ani te, których nauczyli ich Huncwoci. Chris czuł bezradność. Jeszcze nigdy, aż do tej pory, nie był w takiej sytuacji, z której zdawać by się mogło, że nie ma żadnego wyjścia. Nie potrafił niczego wymyślić. Nie wiedział nawet, czy to przypadkiem obecność spalonych szczątków domu w pobliżu nie działała na niego w taki sposób. Był przecież inteligentnym człowiekiem! Co więc się stało z jego przenikliwością? Nie był w stanie tego stwierdzić. Jedyne, co teraz chodziło mu po głowie to to, by jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać, nieważne jakim kosztem. Mógł nawet poświęcić któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół. Wiedział, że musi się stąd wydostać i spróbować wezwać pomoc. Nie musiał przecież wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie jest to miejsce. Wystarczyło mu tylko wspomnienie, zapamiętany w głowie zbliżony do rzeczywistości obraz przestrzeni otaczającej ten dom.

„Tylko się wydostać – mruczał do siebie w myślach. – Tylko się wydostać...".

Nadal jednak nie wiedział, jak ma tego dokonać. Odszedł więc od bramy i obszedł dopalające się zgliszcza dookoła. Nie znalazł jednak niczego, toteż wrócił pod bramę. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, opierających dłonie na prętach wysokiej, żelaznej, zakończonej drutem kolczastym i nie wiadomo jakimi zaklęciami bramie, a po chwili coś wpadło mu do głowy. Chciał powiadomić o swoim odkryciu przyjaciół, jednak gdy położył dłonie na bramie i zamknął oczy, zorientował się, że przyjaciele wpadli na ten pomysł wcześniej, niż on. Nie zawracał sobie więc tym głowy, pomimo tego, że zrobiło mu się przykro, że mu nie powiedzieli, tylko przyłączył się do nich, próbując zmusić bramę do otwarcia się. Ich połączone siły były potężne, brama jednak nie zamierzała ustąpić. Widział połączone magiczne nici oplatające bramę, niczym zakurzone przewody elektryczne gdzieś w piwnicy pośród pajęczych nici. Widział te sploty i myślał, aż w końcu wymyślił. Te nici to siatka zaklęć zabezpieczających, które najpierw trzeba rozplątać. Pokazał Harry'emu, Herbertowi i Michaelowi swoje odkrycie, przesyłając im olśniewającą myśl wprost do ich umysłów.

„To nic nie da – usłyszał w głowie głos Michaela. – Nie wiemy przecież, co konkretnie robi ta sieć. Które zaklęcia odpowiedzialne są np. za autodestrukcje, w przypadku nieumiejętnej próby rozplątania jej.".

Chris strzelił się mentalnie w twarz. Jak on mógł o tym nie pomyśleć?! Mogli przecież próbować dezaktywować zaklęcia po kolei, jednak splatały one się ze sobą tak mocno i w tak nieprzewidywalny sposób, że żaden z nich nie miał nawet najmniejszego zamiaru zrobić tego, bez uprzedniego zapoznania się, na ile się tylko da, z dokładnym umiejscowieniem poszczególnych nici magii. Okazało się jednak, że nie będzie to takie proste. Po choćby minimalnym użyciu przez nich magii do analizy struktury zabezpieczającej ów posesję, sieć zdawała się zmieniać ułożenie poszczególnych zaklęć tak, by włamywacz nie miał prostej roboty. Chris już wiedział, że bez pomocy z zewnątrz się nie obejdą. Ale przecież jak udać się po tę pomoc, skoro żaden z nich nie mógł wydostać się poza teren posesji?! Pomyślał, że mogliby spróbować pojedynczo rozwiązać przynajmniej część sieci zaklęć, wysłał więc myśl do swoich przyjaciół, a następnie odczepili się wszyscy od bramy.

\- Który pierwszy zaczyna? – spytał Chris.

\- Ja mogę teoretycznie spróbować – odparł Michael. – Wiesz jednak, że nigdy nie wiadomo, czy to się uda?

\- Nigdy niczego nie wiemy – skwitował Chris. – Ale przecież trzeba spróbować zrobić cokolwiek, żeby sprawdzić, czy można potem zrobić więcej, gdy już uda się pierwszy etap.

Michael wziął się więc do roboty. Chris stał spokojnie, obserwując przyjaciela, na którego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu, które powolutku zaczęły spływać mu w dół, na resztę twarzy. Po niedługim czasie zaczęły mu drżeć dłonie, a cala sylwetka przygarbiła się nieco i wyglądał, jakby był strasznie zmęczony. Żaden z nich nie zwracał tak bacznej uwagi na Michaela, jak Chris. Chłopak nie chciał, by przyjaciel zrobił sobie krzywdę. W chwilę później jednak Michael zdjął ręce z bramy i uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem do Chrisa.

\- No cóż – westchnął ciężko. – Nigdy więcej nie próbujcie zmusić mnie do tak ciężkiego wysiłku.

\- A ten znowu narzeka – warknął Herbert.

\- Ty to się lepiej nie odzywaj! – wściekł się Mike. – Nie zrobiłeś jak na razie nic, żeby mi pomóc.

Herbert nie czekał na kolejne prowokacje. Położył szybko ręce na bramie i przystąpił do pracy. Chris już wiedział, że przyjacielowi nie pójdzie tak szybko. Męczył się zdecydowanie szybciej, niż Michael. Ręce drżały mu mocniej, pochylił się nad bramą, jakby uważnie jej się przyglądał, wcale jednak jej się nie przyglądał. Chris usłyszał, że Herbertowi przyspieszył oddech. Zaczął drżeć coraz mocniej. Chłopak nie wiedział, czy jego przyjaciel nie straci zaraz przytomności. Byłby nawet mu pomógł, gdyby nie to, że wiedział, że nie może mu teraz przeszkodzić. Wolał nawet sobie nie wyobrażać, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby teraz wtrącił się do całej roboty. Minęło jeszcze kilka emocjonujących chwil, po których Herbert odtoczył się od bramy i padł dysząc ciężko na ziemię.

\- Wszystko w porządku, chłopie? – spytał Chris podchodząc do przyjaciela.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł Herbert. – Udało mi się odkryć, w jaki sposób działają te zabezpieczenia.

Chris uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał nadzieję, że teraz, gdy przyjaciel dokonał tego, jak mu się zdawało, genialnego odkrycia, przyjaciele wreszcie będą mogli szczęśliwie opuścić ową przeklętą posesję. Herbert jednak nie miał dla niego dobrych wieści.

\- Przez tą bramę możemy, przynajmniej teraz, przejść tylko ja i Michael – kontynuował chłopak, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi. – Te zabezpieczenia pomyślane są tak, że tak naprawdę wcale, a przynajmniej ja nie wiem jak, nie da się ich zdjąć. Każda osoba, która znajduje się na tym terenie, zdejmuje tylko odpowiedzialne za siebie zaklęcia.

Chris nie był z tego zadowolony. Wiedział, że i on nie uniknie próby siły z zaklęciami założonymi na bramę. Nie chciał jednak, by mierzył się z tym Harry, gdyż chłopak był i tak już mocno wycieńczony ciężką walką z Voldemortem. Teraz jednak tego nie uniknie. Tak więc Chris musiał zmierzyć się z bramą ostatni, gdyż wiedział, że to właśnie ostatnia osoba zdejmująca zabezpieczenia, będzie miała najtrudniejsze zadanie. Zamachał więc do Harry'ego, który oddalił się nieco od nich, a gdy ten już przyszedł, wskazał mu ręką bramę. Brunet doskonale zrozumiał ten gest i nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo przystąpił do zdejmowania zaklęć, uniemożliwiających mu wydostanie się z posesji, zaś Chris obserwował go uważnie.

***

Syriusz czuł, że coś się dzieje, choć trudno mu było określić konkretniej, jakiej wagi było to zdarzenie. Czuł, że dzieje się coś nie tak z jego chrześniakiem. Od samego początku, gdy chłopcy zaginęli, czuł wielki niepokój. Nie miał ich przecież cały czas na oku. Nie byli już dziećmi, to wiadoma sprawa, to jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że bardzo się o nich martwił. Spędził z nimi dużo czasu i nie chciał, by stało się im coś złego. Może nawet kochał ich wszystkich na swój sposób. Choć to dziwne, bo przecież nigdy nie miał dzieci. Od tamtego momentu, gdy Chris, Harry, Herbert i Michael pomogli mu uciec przed pocałunkiem dementorów na końcu ich trzeciego roku, żywił do nich wielką sympatię. Toteż wcale nie sprzeciwiał się, a nawet sam nalegał, gdy Dumbledore zażądał, że chłopcy mają przyjechać do niego na wakacje po ich czwartym roku, gdy Voldemort zmartwychwstał. Nie chciało mu się samemu siedzieć w domu, a Jamesa, jego najlepszego przyjaciela, wtedy jeszcze nie było wśród żywych. Remus również nie odwiedzał go tak często, jak Syriusz by chciał. Właściwie to widywali się tylko na zebraniach zakonu Feniksa, chwilę po zebraniu mogli porozmawiać, no i w trakcie pełni. Lunatyk jak zwykle narzekał na to, że Syriusz jak zwykle się naraża. Łapa jednak wcale go nie słuchał. Wiedział, że przyjacielowi znacznie lepiej spędza się pełnie, gdy może ganiać z kimś po mugolskich, opuszczonych lasach, zamiast siedzieć samotnie w piwnicy swojego małego domku na jakimś zapomnianym odludziu. Tak było i tym razem. Syriusz przynajmniej wtedy, w postaci psa, nie zastanawiał się zanadto co się dzieje z dzieciakami. James również im towarzyszył. Syriusz przecież musiał wiedzieć, że jego przyjacielowi również nie jest łatwo. Tam przecież był jego syn. Mogli mieć tylko nadzieję, że młodym uda się jak zwykle wyjść cało z tarapatów. Przecież już wiele razy były takie sytuacje, gdzie nawet najtwardsi tracili nadzieję, a Syriusz zawsze był pewien, że chłopaki sobie poradzą. Syriusz odepchnął od siebie wszystkie myśli nie związane z dzisiejszym podniecającym wypadem. Zawsze cieszył się na te wieczory, choć czasem obwiniał siebie, bo przecież Remus wtedy cierpiał. Odkąd jednak Lunatyk miał zapewnioną stałą dostawę eliksiru tojadowego od tego leszcza Snape'a, któremu jakimś cudem udało się ujść z życiem ze wszystkich zeszłorocznych zasadzek, przemiany wyglądały inaczej. Remus mógł zachować pełną kontrolę nad tym, co się z nim działo. Oczywiście nie mógł powstrzymać przemiany, gdyż jeszcze nikt nie wymyślił czegoś, co mogłoby w tym pomóc.

***

Wyszli późnym wieczorem, gdy księżyc wesoło świecił na niebie. Nie dla wszystkich jednak wesoło. Remus już dawno leżał przemieniony pod drzewem, szczerząc zęby. Czuł, że zbliża się do niego jakiś człowiek i zwierzę. Człowiekiem był Syriusz, który głęboko w dupie miał niebezpieczeństwo z tego wynikające, choć nie było ono przecież tak duże, gdyż Remus zażywał przez ostatnie kilka dni wywar tojadowy. Teoretycznie więc Syriusz mógł się czuć spokojny. Nigdy jednak nie można było być pewnym, że absolutnie nic się nie stanie, więc Syriusz, po zbliżeniu się nieco do przemienionego przyjaciela, przemienił się w wielkiego psa. Od razu wszystkie zmartwienia stały się mniej istotne. Zaczęły odpływać, niczym woda podczas odpływu, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie wilgotny piach,a w tym przypadku otwierając przed Syriuszem gamę innych możliwości. Poczuł w nozdrzach intensywne zapachy wszelakich zwierząt, które teraz, spłoszone, nie zbliżały się zanadto. Czuły przecież groźne, czarnomagiczne stworzenie. Łapa nienawidził tego określenia. Przecież nie każdy Wilkołak musi być zły. Takie stwierdzenie jednak doskonale się przyjęło, ponieważ przecież klątwa likantropii była w jakiś sposób związana z czarną magią. Teraz jednak nie było to ważne. Ważna była miękka ściółka lasu pod łapami psa, ogon, którym mógł strzelić komuś w pysk, nos, który rozchylał się czując jakąś ciekawą woń, za którą można by podążyć, inne postrzeganie świata. Lepszy słuch, dostarczający mu bodźców dźwiękowych, znacznie lepszych niż wzrok. I ktoś wzywający pomocy. Gdzieś w jego duszy słyszał głos wołający o pomoc. Przywołujący go z daleka. Remus zjeżył futro, przysiadł na tylnych łapach, strzygł uszami, jakby i on słyszał ów krzyk. Był rozpaczliwy. Przepełniony tęsknotą, melancholią i czymś jeszcze, czego Syriusz nie mógł uchwycić, a jak się Łapie wydawało, Remus doskonale rozpoznawał. James również zachowywał się dziwnie. Grzebał kopytami w ziemi, wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Syriusz zaryzykował i przemienił się w człowieka. Remus rzucił się na niego, usiadł przy nim jak grzeczny psiak i zaczął skomleć. Syriusz podrapał go za uszami, jednak to nic nie pomagało. Wydawało się, jakby Remus starał się coś Syriuszowi przekazać. Syriusz zaryzykował. Powoli zagłębił się w umysł Wilkołaka. Ledwo to zrobił, a ze wszystkich stron rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask Harry'ego. Chłopak darł się tak, jakby ktoś go obdzierał ze skóry. Syriusz szarpnął się i uderzył plecami o ziemię. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to czego właśnie doświadczył. Czuł uczucia targające chłopakiem. Silne wyczerpanie magiczne, zmęczenie psychiczne i fizyczne, a nadto wszystko przebijała się czyjaś wściekłość. Wściekłość tak potężna, jakiej Syriusz nigdy nie doświadczył. Tak nie wściekał się nawet Voldemort. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co Harry przeskrobał, że doświadcza tak wielkiej wściekłości. Miał nadzieję, że tą wściekłość czuł tylko Remus, a nie chłopak. Młody zapewne nie poradziłby sobie z czymś tak dzikim i nieokiełznanym. Syriusz chciał pędzić mu na ratunek, jednak przecież nie wiedział, gdzie tak właściwie był, czy raczej byli wszyscy. Mężczyzna w najgorszych scenariuszach nigdy nie myślał, że przyjaciele mogą się rozdzielić. Wiedzieli, że przecież razem tworzyli zgraną ekipę, pomimo wielu niesnasek i sporów. Syriusz przemienił się z powrotem w psa. Nie mógl tej nocy zrobić nic, skoro Remus jeszcze się nie przemienił, a w ten sposób" choć na chwilę mógł spróbować zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Nie było to jednak wcale takie łatwe. Nawet pod postacią psa czuł więcej, niż zazwyczaj. Nie wiedział, czy to chwilowa obecność w umyśle przyjaciela spowodowała ten stan, czy tak już mu zostanie na zawsze, czy da się to w jakiś sposób odwrócić i czy James czuł dokładnie to samo, co on. Postanowił, że spyta się go o to następnego ranka. Teraz skupił się tylko na tym, co go otaczało. Szum drzew w lesie, dźwięk łap wilkołaka i kopyt jelenia… I czyjś przyspieszony oddech gdzieś w oddali.

***

Ron obudził się gwałtownie. Nie wiedział, co przerwało jego sen, jednak był temu czemuś bardzo wdzięczny. Nigdy nie chciał mieć tak drastycznych snów. Nawet w Horrorach, które czytywał sobie czy oglądał z przyjaciółmi niegdyś na Privet Drive, gdy już wujostwo Harry'ego zostało zgładzone, nie było tak przerażających rzeczy, jakie działy się w jego śnie. Oddychając głęboko słyszał czyjeś kroki zbliżające się do jego pokoju. Wiedział, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Schował szybko głowę pod kołdrą i czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Po chwili cichych kroków istota przechadzająca się za jego drzwiami zatrzymała się, po czym nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do jego pokoju. Ron nie słyszał więcej już kroków tej istoty. Wiedział, że nawet, gdy istota zbliży się do niego, Ron nie będzie tego słyszał, gdyż kroki wytłumiał mięsisty, gruby dywan leżący na podłodze. PO chwili usłyszał jednak trzeszczenie podłogi. Ron zwinął się w kłębek pod kołdrą i czekał. Bał się, przecież to logiczne, że się bał! Żył przecież w świecie czarodziejów, w którym wszystko było możliwe. Stworzenia, o których czytał w mugolskich książkach, czy raczej ich wypaczone wyobrażenia, w rzeczywistości przecież istniały i to jeszcze groźniejsze, niż mugolscy twórcy byli sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Ciszę i spokój przeplatany ze strachem przerwało ciche skrzypnięcie podłogi pod stopami istoty skradającej się do Rona. Rudzielec miał już tego dość. Wyskoczył spod kołdry, po czym rzucił się w kierunku istoty, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie było może to najmądrzejsze, co Ron zrobił, jednak miał już dość nieustannego strachu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ledwo zdołał powstrzymać się od strzaskania twarzy swojej siostrze. Jej przeraźliwy pisk słychać było na pewno w całym domu. Ron machnął różdżką, którą wyciągnął z rękawa pidżamy w stronę drzwi, by rzucić zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające na swój pokój, po czym spojrzał z gniewem na siostrę, stojącą przed nim z uśmiechem na twarzy, jedynie w cienkiej, prześwitującej koszulce nocnej.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz?! – wydarł się Ron podchodząc do siostry i wciskając jej różdżkę w skroń. – Myślałem, że dostanę zawału! I co byś wtedy powiedziała rodzicom, że co, że zakradłaś się do pokoju swojego brata…

\- I wystraszyłam go na śmierć – zachichotała Ginny, wcale nie przejmując się słowami swojego brata.

\- Bawi cię to? – spytał Ron. – Wyobraź sobie, że dla mnie to...

\- Daj spokój – żachnęła się Ginny. – Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś ty nigdy nic takiego nie zrobił.

\- Ale to co innego!

\- To nie jest żadne co innego! Ja też mam prawo robić sobie z ludzi żarty. Zresztą nie po to tu właściwie przyszłam.

\- Mogłabyś się chociaż jakoś ubrać.

\- Nie mam czasu – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Przyszłam sobie tylko zapalić i sobie już stąd idę.

\- Niczego nie będziesz palić! – zdenerwował się znów Ron. - Skończyły się fajeczki!

\- Żadne fajeczki się nie skończyły – stwierdziła Ginny. – Widziałam, że zanim położyłeś się spać i zasnąłeś jakbyś pracował trzy dni pod rząd w polu to widziałam, że paliłeś sobie pod kurnikiem i nawet matka cię widziała!

\- Ale Ty nie możesz palić, bo jesteś na to za młoda! – warknął Ron. – Na miejscu Harry'ego bym Cię nie pocałował, jakbyś…

Ron nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż poczuł piekący ból na policzku. Spojrzał na Ginny, która robiła już kolejny zamach, by znów uderzyć go w twarz. Złapał ją szybko za rękę, by nie biła go już więcej, ta jednak próbowała mu się wyrwać. Nie miała jednak siły, więc gdy już znudziło jej się kopanie Rona, gryzienie i wściekłe drapanie jego ręki, przestała się szarpać. Rzucała tylko spod zmrużonych powiek wściekłe spojrzenie swemu bratu.

\- Uspokoiłaś się już? – spytał Ron, lecząc różdżką krwawe zadrapania na rękach.

\- Harry też pali – nie dawała spokoju Ginny. – Jemu jakoś by nie przeszkadzało to, że sama robię to samo, co on. Zresztą, mam lepszy towar od Ciebie, idę sobie stad w takim razie i sam jeszcze przyjdziesz mnie prosić.

Wielce obrażona Ginny tupnęła nogą, jednak nie zrobiło to na Ronie żadnego wrażenia. Obróciła się zarzucając włosami i wyszła z pokoju, głośno trzaskając drzwiami za sobą, że aż ściany się zatrzęsły, grożąc nieuchronną katastrofą. Ron jednak tego nie dostrzegł. Położył się z powrotem do łóżka i zaczął myśleć. Nie dawało mu spokoju to, co powiedziała Ginny. Przecież nie mogła mieć trawki! A gdyby jednak się okazało, że jednak ją ma, Ron sam chciałby sobie zapalić. Chris kiedyś przyniósł mu lufkę, jednak Ron bał się, że zostanie wyrzucony z Hogwartu i wyrzucił ją przez okno na błonia. Znalazł ją prawdopodobnie ktoś inny, przywłaszczył sobie, a potem przekazał jego siostrze, która zamierzała zjarać się w samotności. Ron nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Teraz jednak, gdy jego świadomość odpływała coraz dalej, a władzę nad ciałem i umysłem przejmowały senne mary, nic już nie było ważniejszego od wypoczynku. Długiego, spokojnego wypoczynku, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. Został przecież obudzony w środku nocy przez koszmary, a nie znosił, gdy przerywano mu sen. Ron mógłby spać i spać, choćby się paliło i waliło i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie to się dzieje. Upalona, zrozpaczona Ginny wpadła w furię, której przecież nikt nie mógł powstrzymać. Ron przecież spał, rodzice spali, dla Harry'ego ważniejsze było włóczenie się po świecie niż pomoc jej, nic więc nie stało jej na drodze, by dać upust swemu szaleństwu. A rano? Rano nie będzie już niczego. Ron obudzi się w zgliszczach swojego pokoju, rodzice będą zrozpaczeni, bo ich ukochana, malutka córeczka zniknie i nikt długo jej nie znajdzie, Nie będą mieli gdzie mieszkać, a przecież matka miała ciągle jakieś pretensje do Syriusza, więc prawdopodobnie nie skorzysta z jego dobrej rady, by wszyscy wprowadzili się na Grimmauld Place do momentu, gdy ktoś pomoże im odbudować ich ukochany dom. Ginny wcale nie będzie przykro. W zasadzie nie będzie nawet pamiętać wydarzeń tej nocy. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką będzie pamiętać dziewczyna, to palenie bliżej nieokreślonej substancji, a potem będzie tylko ciemność. Obudzi się natomiast dopiero rano, gdzieś w spalonym, zapewne starym lesie, śmierdzącym czarną magią, że aż będzie miała ciarki na plecach. Zapewne będzie przerażona. Kto jednak będzie się tym przejmował Przecież nawet nikt nie wie, że to ona wszystko zrobiła, i że uciekła z domu.

***

Syriusz dopiero rano dowiedział się o spłonięciu domu państwa Weasley'ów. Nie wiedział dlaczego Molly nie chciała zamieszkać w jego domu. Nocowała już tam przecież. Co z tego, że w wielu sprawach się nie zgadzali, przecież nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, gdy jej rodzina była w potrzebie. Syriuszowi zaś pomogłoby zajęcie się czymś innym. Przestałby myśleć o tym, co teraz dzieje się z młodymi. Chciał również pomóc w odbudowie nory, jednak Molly i o tym nie chciała słyszeć. To naprawdę zdenerwował Syriusza. Nie chciał dla nich wszystkich źle, a oni wciąż mu nie ufali,, chociaż oni to zbyt dużo powiedziane, bo tylko Molly miała wiecznie jakiś problem do Syriusza. Ani jej synowie, ani jej mąż nic do niego nie mieli, lubili z nim rozmawiać, pili whisky i ogólnie robili sobie wypady na miasto. W jego sprawie interweniował nawet James, jednak starszemu Potterowi również nie udało się nic ugrać. Gdy Artur wspomniał i pomocy Syriusza przy odbudowie domu, Molly wyszła z jadalni tego właśnie domu, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że szklanki zabrzęczały w szafce. Syriusz już naprawdę nie chciał się kłócić. Było mu zwyczajnie smutno, że pomimo tego, że kilka lat już się stara, by zauważono to, że tak naprawdę był niewinny w sprawie o morderstwo Jamesa i Lily, jednak nikt tego nie widział. Wszyscy mogli mówić, że to nie o to chodzi, jednak Syriusz rozumiał. Każdy wciąż postrzegał go przez to, że siedział w więzieniu. Nikt nie rozumiał, że siedział tam za niewinność. Myśleli, że skoro siedział w więzieniu, to przecież nie siedział tam za nic. Nie zamyka się przecież za niewinność. Nikt nie wiedział, może z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, jego przyjaciół, a także Remusa i Jamesa. Oni przecież wiedzieli, wierzyli mu, ale czy na pewno? Czy Syriusz ciągle sobie wmawiał to, by zachować zdrowy rozsądek? Czy dał się przekonać swoim przyjaciołom, bo każdego z nich uważał za swoich przyjaciół, że mu wierzą, choć tak naprawdę jest zupełnie inaczej? Czy nie chcą po prostu korzystać z jego majątku, który przecież był potężny i jeszcze wiele pokoleń nie uszczupliłoby go znacznie? Nawet jak, Syriuszowi by to nie przeszkadzało. Oczywiście nie byłoby to dla niego łatwe, że przyjaźnią się z nim tylko dlatego, że ma pieniądze i może kupić sobie wszystko, co chce. Syriusz, chyba jak każdy, może z wyjątkiem Voldemorta, nie lubił kłamstw. Chciał, by ludzie postrzegali go nie przez jego majątek, a przez to, co reprezentuje sobą i swoimi poglądami. Nie zależało mu jednak na tym, by wszyscy go uwielbiali za to, że robi tyle dobrego, że walczy z Voldemortem, że przygarnął do domu jego bliskich, którzy nie mieli się gdzie podziać, nie o to chodzi. Nie chce być uwielbiany. Chcę mieć grono kilku przyjaciół, którzy będą mu wierni, z którymi będzie mógł się napić, imprezować, ale co najważniejsze, którym będzie mógł zaufać on. Czasy, gdy Syriusz był zamkniętym w sobie chłopcem, bojącym się swojej przerażającej matki, torturującej go nieustannie za to, że zadawał się ze „zdrajcami krwi" przecież już dawno minęły. Chciał jedynie szczerości. Obserwował zachowania ludzi na mieście. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo ludzie się zmienili przez te dwanaście lat. Każdemu zależało tylko na tym, by wyssać z drugiego człowieka jak najwięcej. Kiedyś również tak było, jednak teraz, przynajmniej według Syriusza było to zdecydowanie bardziej widoczne. Bardzo mu się to nie podobało i sam nie chciał być ofiarą takiego traktowania. Pomimo tego, że nie miał pewności, czy na pewno jego przyjaciele są z nim tylko dla pieniędzy, czuł się w jakiś sposób oszukany, a co najważniejsze, niepotrzebny. Tak naprawdę Syriusz chciał uciec z Askabanu nie dlatego, że chciał się zemścić na Pettigrew. Chciał być znów ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, czy raczej z tymi, którzy jeszcze żyli. Nie zależało mu na wolności, choć w więzieniu się dusił. Zawsze był bardzo nadpobudliwy i po prostu musiał coś robić, gdzieś iść, gdzieś lecieć, cokolwiek i pomimo, że nienawidził siedzenia w miejscu, dla swoich przyjaciół mógłby nawet wrócić z powrotem do więzienia. Najbardziej mu zależało na szczęściu innych, ale jeśli mógłby uszczknąć coś ze szczęścia innych, by sam być szczęśliwszym człowiekiem, z pewnością by z tego skorzystał. Wątpliwości nie dawały mu spać. Musiał zapytać wszystkich. Musiał ze wszystkimi porozmawiać, musiał być pewien, że jest dla nich ważny, musiał być pewien, że nie jest dla nich tylko ciężarem, musiał być pewien, że nie jest im potrzebny tylko dlatego, że ma pieniądze.

***

Syriusz obudził się rano i pierwsze, co zrobił, to popędził do kuchni, by dogadać się z Jamesem. Nie wiedział jednak, że jest tak wcześnie, i ze nikogo w kuchni nie zastanie. Zbiegł szybko na dół i udał się do kuchni w piwnicy domu Grimmauld Place 12. Wpadł do środka i już otwierał usta, by wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co mu leżało na sercu, jednak przytłoczyła go pustka panująca w pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po całej kuchni, mając nadzieję, że przyjaciel robił sobie z niego głupie żarty, które Syriusza akurat w tym momencie nie śmieszyły. Nikogo jednak w kuchni nie znalazł. Z rozpaczą usiadł przy stole, złapał głowę w dłonie i tak siedział, przytłoczony ciężarem obowiązków, jakie na nim spoczywały. Nie przejmował się walką z Voldemortem, gdyż był świadom swoich doskonałych umiejętności pojedynkowych. Przejmował się czym innym. Zaginięciem przyjaciół, obowiązkiem znalezienia ich. Przejmował się również tą niepewnością, która poprzedniej nocy nie dała mu stać. Syriusz nie wiedział, ile dokładnie czasu spędził na bezczynnym siedzeniu przy stole, pogrążony w swoich myślach. Nie wiedział kiedy, jednak jakiś czas później usłyszał ten upragniony dźwięk – dźwięk otwierających się drzwi do kuchni i wchodzącego do pomieszczenia kogoś z zakonu. Syriusz miał nadzieję, że to właśnie był James. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, jednak to nie był ten, na kogo James tu czekał. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Lupin, wychudły, pobladły i jeszcze bardziej posiwiały niż ostatnio.

\- Ty już na nogach? – odezwał się przyjaciel patrząc z troską na Syriusza.

Syriusz nienawidził tego spojrzenia. TO na Remusa trzeba było patrzeć z troską, martwić się o każdy jego krok po pełni księżyca, by ten nie zrobił sobie nic złego, a Remus patrzył tak na niego! Jakby to Syriusz co miesiąc przemieniał się w krwiożerczą bestię, która mogła rozszarpać człowieka pazurami, albo zagryźć.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – wymamrotał Syriusz zachrypniętym głosem. – Nie spałem zbyt dobrze, co nie jest powodem, byś gapił się na mnie jak na chorego.

Remus wzdrygnął się nieco i odwrócił wzrok od zmęczonego Syriusza.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął. – Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. Po tej ostatniej pełni…

Remus nie musiał kończyć. Syriusz doskonale wiedział, co przyjaciel chciał mu przekazać. Niestety nadal nie mieli informacji, gdzie byli młodzi, a co mogli zrobić, bez tak kluczowych informacji jak to, w jakim miejscu konkretnie znajdowali się ich podopieczni?

\- To nic – westchnął cicho Syriusz. – W zasadzie to chciałem pogadać z Tobą i Rogaczem o czymś, co nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Wal śmiało – powiedział uspokajająco Remus. – Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi ufać.

– No tak – mruknął Syriusz. – Ale ta sprawa jest nieco…

Syriusz zamyślił się. Nie chciał przecież zranić swojego przyjaciela tym, co mu powie. Nie mógł jednak odwlekać tej rozmowy, gdyż wiedział, że ciężko mu będzie żyć w niepewności. Zdawało się Syriuszowi, że Remus wiedział, o czym chciał porozmawiać z nim i Rogaczem. Syriusz poznawał to po spojrzeniu przyjaciela, którym ten go obdarzył.

\- Nie James zareagował by inaczej – rzekł Remus – jednak ja nie będę Ci robił wyrzutów. Każdy z nas może mieć wątpliwości w różnych sytuacjach. Dziwię się jednak, że akurat ty po tym wszystkim masz jeszcze wątpliwości co do naszych intencji?

Syriusz zmieszał się nieco, jednak tkwił uparcie przy swoim.

\- Nie chodzi o to, Luniaczku, że mam duże wątpliwości, po prostu czasem się zastanawiam, czy to wszystko nie jest snem. 


End file.
